Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof tape having improved adhesion which exhibits excellent adhesion to an adhered object to effectively prevent penetration of water from a tight gap and has excellent shock resistance to prevent damage caused by external impacts, and a manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
Hence, a waterproof tape having an adhesive layer formed on a base thereof is being used according to various purposes such as connection, fixation and the like, in various conventional fields. Further, it has been known that in prior art waterproof tapes, for example, a foaming agent is used as the base to increase adhesion to an adhered object.
However, recently, electronic devices become smaller, lighter and thinner, and become more precise, and precise electronic devices such as portable devices, displays for outdoor installation, automobile batteries or the like, require stricter water tightness. As a result, it is difficult to provide a waterproof property meeting such recent needs only by using the foaming agent as the base, and specifically, the tape finds difficulty in providing adhesion and waterproof properties at a level capable of sufficiently covering even a few gaps present in a member and an interface of the adhesive layer.
Furthermore, the waterproof tape can have the functions such as shock resistance and shock absorption, in addition to basic roles such as adhesion, water proofing, and the like. That is, the waterproof tape can serve as preventing the adhered objects from being damaged by absorbing a shock force without damage of the tape from the shock force applied to the adhered objects, simultaneously with preventing water from being penetrated between the adhered objects.
Conventional tapes have the foaming agents as the bases which may partially serve as such shock resistance and shock absorption. However, when the tapes are narrow or thin, they have the problem of insufficiently implementing the shock resistance and shock absorption functions.